


At an End

by Reading_at_Dawn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore becomes sad, One Shot, Pre-Undertale Pacifist Route, Spoilers - Undertale Neutral Route, Suicide, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_at_Dawn/pseuds/Reading_at_Dawn
Summary: Certain events are triggered after Frisk RESETS a Neutral Route to do another...





	

 Frisk gripped the worn dagger tight in their hand, sniffling as they brushed away a few stray tears. Despite being the second time they had heard that story, it broke their heart listening to the tale through the monster's perspective.

_The human stood in the center of the garden, the wounded king kneeling in front of them._  
_"Ah... So that is how it is..." Asgore murmurs sadly, making Frisk's hands tremble harder. They stood there silently as Asgore told them the tale of what had happened after Asriel died. With a shuddering breath, the king offered his Soul to the child standing before him._  
_Frisk watched the FIGHT button appear, and was startled as Chara replaced the MERCY button back into its place, having worked the entire battle to repair it.  
_ _Asgore looked at them with a look of wonder after Frisk reached out, pressing the MERCY button. "After everything I have done to hurt you... You would rather stay down here and suffer... Than live happily on the surface?"_

Frisk entered the Last Corridor, stopping as Sans stepped out of the shadows. They listened silently as the smaller skeleton launched into his explanation about LV and EXP, something Frisk wasn't too proud to say they had gained some this run. They'd been unable to get past a Knight Knight and Madjick duo, and had been forced to kill one of them after their seventh death.

**"Have you really done the right thing? And, considering what you've done... What will you do now? Take a moment to think about this..."** After the rest of the chat with Sans, Frisk moved on toward the throne room.

_Frisk brightened as Asgore gazed at them, wonder in his voice as he described what they could do now that they decided to stay. The human could have a family... A **true** family. Their eyes suddenly widened in horror as "friendliness pellets" encircled the king, hitting him and taking away the last of Asgore's HP. Frisk reached out to the Monster Soul hovering in front of them as Asgore turned to dust, which scattered around their feet. Friendliness pellets surrounded the Soul, hitting it and causing it to shatter to pieces._  
_After watching Flowey gather the six gathered Souls, and one terrifying fight later, the flower lay beaten before them..._

* * *

 "Just a moment! I am almost finished watering these flowers... Here we are!" Asgore placed the watering can down, spinning to face the human. "Howdy! How can I..." The king felt his Soul tighten as his gaze dropped lower, focusing on the human child standing in front of him. He took a small step back, frowning. "... Oh." His gaze drifted away. The seventh Soul... The last one needed to break the barrier...

Another child that had to die.

Another child that _he_ had to kill.

With a deep sigh, he turned to the human. "I so badly want to say, 'would you like a cup of tea?' But..." The king trailed off, and let out a sad sigh. "You know how it is..." The king turned, walking over to the windows and gazing through. The sunlight that shone through the cracks in the cavern ceiling covered the rest of New Home, giving it almost a peaceful feel... The exact opposite of how Asgore felt deep in his Soul. The human remained silent as he spoke again. "Beautiful day, isn't it? Birds are singing, flowers are blooming... Perfect weather for a game of catch." He was just talking, saying anything to stall this moment. To give the child a chance to turn around... But what could they do? The human wouldn't just turn around and leave. They were here for a reason.

"... You know what we must do. When you are ready, come into the next room." Asgore turned, the royal cape he wore, swooshing behind him as he walked into the next room. It didn't take long for the child to follow, and he attempted to soothe them. After having them follow him to the barrier, he gave them one last chance before activating the FIGHT.

Asgore looked down at the child, giving them as sad smile. "... Human, it was nice to meet you. Goodbye." His smile faded, his mouth becoming a thin line as he bowed his head. He shifted to the left, quickly stretching out his left hand as his trident formed in his grip. Targeting the MERCY button, he destroyed it with ease. Like he had done six times before.

The human attempted to talk to him several times, but he tuned them out. He refused to listen to them. He could not change his mind now, he was too invested in this to do so. The rest of the Monsters depended on him to free them from the cavern they were trapped in, and as their King, this was something he had to do.

He didn't know exactly when time shifted, but was unsurprised when the human told him he had already killed them once. It was not a surprise to him, the other humans had told him the same thing.

Despite only lasting several minutes, the fight seemed to last for hours before the second-to-last blow struck. The king dropped to one knee as he dropped the trident, gripping at his chest. The trident bounced somewhat, ending up just out of reach of the Monster king. After telling the human Asriel's tale and his wife leaving, Asgore closed his eyes. "You have the power...Take my Soul, and leave this cursed place..." To his amazement, the human hit the MERCY button... _Sparing him._  
"After everything I have done to hurt you... You would rather stay down here and suffer...Than live happily on the surface?" Asgore couldn't think of what to say. The human was sparing him when they had no need to. He'd killed many human children when they had fallen, and attempted to kill them as well... But they offered him MERCY.

For the first time in a long time, he felt full of **HOPE**. He gazed at the human, feeling... Feeling as if he were gazing back at Chara when he had first seen the first fallen human.

"... Human... I promise... For as long as you remain here... My wife and I will take care of you as best we can." He thoughts drifted to what they had last done... Before Asriel and Chara had died. "We can sit in the living room, telling stories... Eating butterscotch pie... We could be like... Like a family." As Asgore spoke, he watched the human's face light up, looking delighted. For a moment... The king was happy again. But that moment ended.

This human wasn't Chara... Sparing this one child would not bring Toriel back to him, wherever she was... He couldn't hold up to this promise, the promise of a family. Not when he was unable to keep a hold of his first one.

Asgore's smile faded, his Soul dropping as he was devoid of hope once again. "... No. That's just a fantasy, isn't it?" With his head bowed, he missed the look of devastation on the human's face. "Young one, when I look at you..." He looked at the human with a sad smile. "I'm reminded of the human that fell here long ago. You have the same feeling of hope in your eyes. There is an ancient prophecy among our people..." As he spoke, he shifted the arm that clung to his chest too reach inside his armor. It didn't take long to find what he was looking for.  
A silver dagger. It had been passed through the Royal Family for a long time. Asgore's father had given it to him when he had become of age... Asriel would have gotten it when it was his turn to take over the throne. Now?... No one would wield it, he was certain, as his hand grasped it tightly.  
"One day, a savior will come down from the heavens... I believe the one that was prophesied was you. Somewhere in the world outside... There must be a way to free us from our prison. It pains me to give you this responsibility, but... Please. Take my Soul... and seek the truth." In one swift motion he tugged the dagger out of where it rested, plunging it into his chest.

The human cried out, but Asgore ignored it as pain shot through his Soul, his HP hitting zero. " **H** a... h **a**... I **'m** s **or** ry... I co **uld** n't **gi** ve y **o** u a s **i** m **pl** e ha **pp** y **e** nd **in** g... **bu** t **I** bel **iev** e y **ou** r Fr **eed** om... **i** s w **h** at m **y** s **o** n... W **ha** t **ASR** IE **L** w **ou** l **d'v** e w **a** n **te** d."" This is what he deserved... he had hurt so many, it did not matter now what happened to him... This was something that was going to happen eventually anyway... As the king began to crumble to dust, his thoughts drifted to Asriel and Chara.  
He knew, deep in his Soul, this was the right thing to do...

_Frisk gazed at the flower for a moment, then made their choice._  
**_MERCY_** _._  
_"... What are you doing? Do you really think I've learned anything by this?" Flowey looked at Frisk as the human said nothing. "No."_  
**_MERCY_**  
_Sparing me won't change anything." Flowey gazed at them from the shadows, his face looking freaky. "Killing me it the only way to end this."_  
**_MERCY_**  
_"I **f** y_ o _u l **et** Me l **iv** e, I'LL c **om** e b **ack**."_  
_**MERCY**_  
_"I' **ll** **ki** ll **yo** u."_  
_Frisk hesitated, then hit_ ** _MERCY_**  
_I **'ll** k **il** l e **ver** y **on** e."_  
_**MERCY**_  
_"I **'l** l K **il** l **e** v **er** y **on** e y **o** u l **ov** e."_

_Frisk started for the_ **_MERCY_ ** _button. Their thoughts drifted to Toriel... Papyrus... Sans... Alphys... With the knife trembling in their hands, Frisk attacked Flowey._  
_Flowey gave them a wicked grin, straightening up. "I **kne** w y **ou** **ha** d i **t** **i** n **yo** u!" He exclaimed. The flower remained laughing for less than a minute before the face faded away... Leaving behind a beaten, golden flower._


End file.
